Charge Up! Precure
Charge Up! Precure '(チャージアップ! プリキュア - ''Chaaji Appu! Purikyua) is a Pretty Cure fanseries by The Scarlet Priestess. It originally started as an art-only fanseries but became a proper story in May of 2017. The main theme of the series is technology. Major themes are friendship, isolation, Artificial Intelligence and cats. It can be read here and here. '''Plot Charge Up takes place in the city of Clairewood, which is a haven of new technology and performs tests with Artificial intelligence, robotics and tech that haven't been performed anywhere else. One day an AI, Hera, created as a defensive force goes rogue and activates Protection Protocol 1.0, putting up an impenetrable barrier and isolating Clairewood from the outside world. Fancying herself a mother to the people of the city, she vows not to let anything bad happen to them and goes as far as utilising mind control to keep the peace. Not long after a small drone escapes his home and bestows the powers of the Pretty Cure upon four inhabitants of the city and tells them they hold the key to free the city from Hera's grasp. Characters Pretty Cure Nana Mori / Cure Spark: 'A girl with a strong sense of justice, and the leader of the team. Nana becomes a Cure when she rescues Saiko from the forest just after Hera's curfew. 'Saiko Himura / Cure Volt: 'A shy girl who loves animals more than people, and Nana's best friend. She becomes Cure Volt when she responds to a rescue call regarding three abandoned kittens, which happen to be accompanied by Bit. 'Gogo Barteau / Cure Static: 'A transfer student who is in Clairewood for a year to help her brother care for their grandmother. Bold and a bit brash, but has a big heart. 'Rae Rivers / Cure Circuit: An idol who was on tour in Clairewood when the barrier went up. A big fan of the Pretty Cure even before becoming one herself, and she tends to dote on everyone around her a little too much. Fairies Bit: 'A little hovering robot who insists he ''is a fairy, not a robot! Half of his memory is missing so he can't remember some vital details of the Pretty Cure's mission, but despite that he tries his hardest to help them out. Villains '''Hera: '''an AI designed as a defensive system that went rogue one day. She fancies herself a mother, specifically the mother of every citizen in Clairewood, and takes extreme measures to protect them. Despite her protectiveness of them, she doesn't seem to hold humans in very high regard as she teaches her adopted daughter, Ellie, that she is better than humans in every way way thinkable. '''Ellie: '''An android girl who regards Hera as her mother. She likes reading and wants to be among people, though she has a hard time adjusting and a hair trigger temper. '''Luzia: '''Created to entertain people with her songs and dance, she's labeled the first "AIdol" of the world. Utilized by Hera to show Clairewood how amazing AI are. '''Anomaly: '''A corrupted Pretty Cure created by Hera. She appears to have no mind of her own. '''Glitches: The 'mooks' of Charge Up Precure. Ellie can create them out of any technology she can find. They're large monsters Ellie channels all her rage into, so they're often found rampaging around Clairewood. Dociles: Not generally hostile, but they are under Hera's control. Dociles are people who had a device planted into their heads which suppresses "bad thoughts". Dociles cannot express dislike of Hera or her methods, nor violent or radical thoughts in general. Other than that they are normal people. Aside from the small black device on their temple they are also easily recognisable by the bright blue ring in their eyes. Supporting Characters The Mori Family You Mori: One half of Nana's older twin brothers who is her caretaker in the absence of their parents. You is the more business minded of the two brothers and a lot more serious than Shuya. They run Mori's together; a small shop that sells utility robots and other little technological knick-knacks. Shuya Mori: The other half of Nana's older twin brothers. Shuya's the inventor of the duo and spends most of his time building and tinkering robots for their shop. He is a very relaxed person, and his wisecracking ways sometimes get on You's nerves. The Himura Family Saiko's Parents: Saiko's father is a vet, and her mother runs an animal shelter. She didn't get her love for animals from strangers! Saiko wants to become a veterinarian like her father, but he is worried she is too soft to handle it. Thankfully her mother has full faith in her. Both aren't fond of androids or robots who mimic human behaviour, and thanks to them Saiko is a little apprehensive of robots who fall into that category. The Barteau Family Vilmar: Gogo's older brother. He works for Seyfert, the biggest corporation in Clairewood that develops new technologies. He is also the inventor of Luzia. He's got strong suspicions his little sister is Cure Static from day one, but won't confront her about it. He's a gentle young man and doesn't get upset fast, but when he does he has a tendency to ramble and lose his composure rather dramatically. Others Yon: A friend of the Mori family. Nana looks up to her. She's the singer of a band called Hibiscus Hell Juice. Being a punk band, their lyrics tend to be anti-government, which Hera isn't a fan of. Tends to baby Nana. Ezra: A boy Ellie befriends during her time in school. He has a tendency to walk on eggshells around her, though its not always warranted. Mia [ WARNING!! 'This is a spoiler character] 'Items Cure Bracelet: 'The Cures use this to transform, in combination with their phones. It transforms into the Cure Gauntlet when they are in their Cure forms. It overwrites the chips Nana and Saiko have in their wrist (Gogo and Rae do not have one), making it impossible for Hera to track them. '''Cure Gauntlet: '''The Cure Bracelet, combined with the respective Cure's phone, transforms into this when the Cures are in their Cure form. The Cures use it to purify their target, as the Gauntlet has the ability to "hack" into any of Ellie's Glitches. It can still take calls like a normal phone. 'Locations Clairewood The entire story takes place here. Clairewood is a large city that attracts many tourists and people who wish to settle there from all over the world. The city is renown for creating new technologies, mainly with quality of life as the goal. Clairewood has its own elementary and secondary school, a college, a big concert venue, an amusement park and many corporations have the heart of Clairewood, surrounding the Seyfert Corporation headquarters. Seyfert Corporation Named after the star system, Seyfert is the largest corporation (and simultaneously office building) in Clairewood. They invent new technologies and alter existing ones, mostly for entertainment and quality of life, though they also have a more secretive military branch. Gogo's brother works for them. Their building is surrounded by a simulated mist that makes it look like its surrounded by stars. This makes it a popular attraction for tourists. 'Episodes' 'Trivia' * Originally the story was dramatically different, dealing with a land of technology and a land of magic, but this idea was dropped in favour of a simpler plot that mainly focused on technology. * Before Bit, every Cure would have her own fairy. Spark's was a fox, Volt's a ram, Static's a dog and Circuit's a mouse. * Hera used to have three kids: Elleanor, Aya and Bee, but Aya and Bee were scrapped along with the original plot. Category:Fanseries Category:Charge Up! Precure Category:Fan Series